Kenobi and the Roommates who think they're Pirates
by Lone Cheese
Summary: Kenobi somehow gets assigned to a college suite with 3 girls. He must deal with the chaos of living with them while staying under cover to finish his mission. But how does his roommate know so much about Jedi?
1. A New Roommate

I don't own Obi wan Kenobi or any Star Wars characters mentioned, but I do own the other characters… actually I just steal them from real life and rename them, but as characters in this story, they are MINE to move and mold to my every whim. Mwahaha, mwahaha!! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!! I'm done. Read the story.

**Kenobi Meets the Roommates Who Think They're Pirates. **

**Chapter1**

Michelle hung lazily and cozily in her hammock, working on a programming project (by "working on" I mean reading and by "programming project" I mean Obi wan fan fiction). In the living room, one of her suitemates, Bridget, watched some Sunday night TV while her roommate and sister, Kandie, worked on an English paper. One week into the spring semester and the trio was already back into something of a routine. The Suite was designed for 4, with 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, and a living room joining it all together. The fourth girl, Jenny, had moved home halfway through the fall semester to get a job and help some friends keep their house. It had become the only place she could call home and was a more attractive option since her boyfriend was there. So Michelle was left roommate-less. Other than missing Jenny, whom she'd bonded a lot with during the short period they shared the room, Michelle enjoyed her little sanctuary. After break she had rearranged the room, making space for practicing kung fu, and moved her prized hammock to hang under the empty loft.

Michelle reached out and pushed against the loft frame and let herself swing. The sound of a few quick knocks on the front door echoed through the suite. Michelle wondered if it might be somebody come to get moral support or advice from Bridget. She was the older of the two sisters, the mother of the suite, and because they had named themselves "the roommates who think they're pirates," she naturally assumed the role of captain of the small "crew." Michelle didn't hear enthusiastic, high-pitched talking that would indicate the presence of usual female visitors. Maybe it was Sexy Dan! At that thought she put the laptop aside and listened for the dark hum of a masculine voice. What she heard was a male voice, but it didn't seem quite deep enough to belong to Sexy Dan. She began to swing her legs to one side of the hammock with the intent to go investigate when her door opened slightly and Bridget poked her head in.

"Michelle…"

Michelle turned to look, wondering what the dramatic pause was for."

"Mmm?"

"I think… you should come out here." Bridget had such a confused look on her face, that Michelle was almost afraid to look. As Bridget Cleared the doorway, Michelle peeked around the corner and tilted her head, as she often did for "comical effect." Instead of finding someone who might smile at her animated mannerisms, she looked straight up into a very serious set of blue eyes. She nearly fell over when she realized who those eyes belonged to. _Obi wan?_ A very young Obi wan. He didn't look much older than the padawan in Episode I, but he wasn't in Jedi attire. He was wearing jeans and a blue hoodie. He had a duffle bag slung over his left shoulder… and what was that paper in his hand?

"Hello, I'm Benjamin Kenobi," (must be his favorite alias), "are you… Michael?"

"No, I'm Michelle."

"Is this South Suite 120?"

"Let me see that." She grabbed the paper from his hand. It was a standard room assignment letter.

South Suites Suite 120 

Room A:

Bridget Smith

Kandie Smith

Room B:

Michelle Howk

Benjamin Kenobi

"Well, that's us."

Bridget and Michelle exchanged amused, and very puzzled looks. Why had Obi wan Kenobi been assigned to their suite?

"Well…" Kenobi looked hopefully at the girls, "may I put my things down?"

"Sure." Michelle led him into her room. "This is, uh, my messy room… all my crap, hockey sticks," she picked up a pile of clothes and threw them by her 2nd closet, "… Jedi robe… erm… robe-thing, video camera, hammock… that loft would be yours." Michelle pointed to the loft the hammock was hanging from.

Kenobi set his bag down by the hammock. Bridget called Michelle from the living room. Michelle excused herself as "Ben" continued looking around the room with great interest.

"You know we can't let him stay here, right?"

"He's been assigned to our room," Michelle reasoned, with a mischievous shrug. They both started giggling.

"Are you crazy? Bryan will find out." Bryan was the RA who happened to live right across the hall. Though he enjoyed playing his music loud, singing with it, taking afternoon naps with his door open, and being generally laid back, he was still an RA who wouldn't let obvious rule-breaking slide.

"We keep our door closed often enough. He'd just think on of us had gotten a new boyfriend who hangs out here all the time. All those freshman hall rules don't apply here right? He doesn't have to be escorted to the elevator (we don't even have one here)."

"Better go talk to Bryan and see what's up," Bridget sighed, in her motherly voice.

"Yeah, I guess. Kenobi, come with."

"Huh?" He poked his head around the mess of things hanging from the loft.

Michelle fought to open the heavy front door then leaned against it and pointed Kenobi towards the hallway.

"Time to meet RA-Bryan." She waited as Kenobi moved past her, then she saluted her suitemates before letting the door close behind them.


	2. He's Staying?

A/N: This story is set in our world but in an alternate reality where the star wars galaxy exists parallel to ours in time.

**Chapter 2**

Bryan's door was open as usual. One of Michelle's favorite songs was playing. He always had a great variety of music, which was a good thing since he blasted it down the hall all day long. Michelle peered around the doorway to find Bryan at his desk, working on his laptop. He was deep in concentration so Michelle stepped just inside his room and waited, motioning for Kenobi to do the same. After a moment Bryan finally looked up.

"Hey! 'Sup?"

"Not much." Michelle moved aside and pushed Kenobi forward a bit. "I got a new roommate."

"Woah!"

"Yeah."

"'Kay, I'll get this figured out, just a sec." Bryan opened a drawer by his desk and pulled out a chart of the floor to see if there were any open spots in a guy room.

Kenobi stepped forward and looked over Bryans shoulder to see what was on the paper.

Bryan pulled out a pin and started pointing at boxes on the paper. "Okay, this guy doesn't have a roommate, and… there's an empty spot in this four-person…"

Kenobi pointed to a room. From where Michelle was standing it didn't look like one that Bryan had pointed out. Bryan pulled back and looked up at Kenobi with a surprised and amused look on his face.

"That's the room I'm trying to get you out of."

"You don't need to move me."

Michelle swore she saw Kenobi move his hand a little bit.

"I don't need to move you." Mind tricks worked on Bryan? She would have to try that sometime.

"I can stay in Suite 120."

"You can stay in Suite 120."

With that settled Kenobi thanked Bryan and strode out into the hall. Michelle just stood in amazement for a second. Then shrugged when Bryan gave her a confused look, (completely unaware of what he'd just done) and took off after her new sexy Jedi roommate.

Bridget was already back in to her previous Sunday night shows when Michelle entered the room. Kenobi had wasted no time returning to his new room. He was digging through his bag, obviously looking for something important. Michelle sat down on the couch beside Bridget. She wasn't sure how to tell her roommate that a guy would be living with them. She hadn't exactly protested when Kenobi convinced Bryan to let him stay. Why would she want to? Still, why did Kenobi feel the need to stay with them in the first place?

"So, where is Bryan putting him?" Bridget's question broke into Michelle's thoughts.

All she could do in response was offer an evil smile.

"What?!" Bridget started laughing, "Don't lie to me, you boob!"

"I have two of them!" Michelle replied, using Kandie's favorite comeback to that particular insult. "Anyway, seriously…" Michelle lowered her voice, "he like, waved his freaken hand and Bryan suddenly agreed he should stay with us."

"Wow, how does that work?" Bridget tilted her head in puzzlement.

"Jedi mind trick," Michelle began waving her hand for emphasis. "Well, it has more to do with using the force than the waving of the hand, really."

"Oh."

Bridget and Kandie had never seen the movies. Michelle was constantly explaining geek culture and threatening them with Star Wars and Lord of the Rings marathons.

"Excuse me ladies,"

Bridget and Michelle turned to see "Benjamin" holding a handful of toiletries and a towel.

"May I use the shower?"

"Of course, sir!" Michelle replied. "You do live here now. So it's your bathroom too."

"Right," he said awkwardly.

The girls watched him quietly, as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. About the time they heard him turn on the shower, Kandie emerged from her room. She looked at her two suitemates, then at the bathroom door.

"Who's taking a shower?"

Bridget and Michelle exchanged comical glances. Just then the bathroom door opened and a shirtless Kenobi ran from the bathroom to his new bedroom.

"Just, ah, forgot my, ah…" he called from the other room.

"Who is that?" Kandie whispered to her roommates.

"Soap," he finished, as he raced back into bathroom and slammed the door.

An evil grin snuck onto Michelle's face.

"My new roommate."


End file.
